Immolation
by CaideSin
Summary: This destruction is a sacrifice of a living being [LarxeneRoxas, AxelRoxas][femslash, het]


She and Larxene look good together, Axel has to admit. They're kind of terrifying, the way they sometimes look at him and there's this smile that spread across their faces and it's so tempting, but he knows he's never gonna get a taste. 

Larxene would never let something so filthy as man touch her.

Axel isn't sure about Roxas though. Every line of Roxas is self-assurance and mental domination and…when Axel spars with her it's like getting fucked.

She's a woman and a man and everything that yokel of a keyblade master isn't. Axel isn't even talking about her tits. Axel isn't even talking about her perfectly blond hair and perfectly blue eyes and she isn't a fucking mutt like Sora.

She's like a queen and Axel kinda thinks that's out of his league.

Axel has seen the way she and Larxene fuck, only once, and it was kind of like watching spiders mating. The thought of it, the way they'd crawled and clawed each other's bodies and the look of pure lust on their faces and the way Larxene laughed when Roxas bit down on the side of her breast like she was an entrée.

Axel's got wasps in his stomach, flying around and stinging his organs until they swell and he's just uncomfortable thinking about it but he can't very well show it.

Cause they looks so damn good together. Pale limbs entwined together likes snakes, sleek and lovely. Delicate fingers and slender wrists and things that could have been caresses if they'd just stop enjoying it so much.

Axel's seen them fight too and that's when they get playful and gentle and tender, cause for some reason they don't think this is the time. Sex is a feast of flesh and Axel shivers cause they're like fucking cannibals the way they're at each other and one day he expects Larxene and Roxas to be nothing but pretty, girl shaped bones under their coats.

There's this secret smile that they share, a flare of fang in the cold hallways. There's a special walk that makes their hips pull just right, giving the coat a quiver of sexual excitement and whenever Axel sees it he usually gets the fuck away because they're about to attack somebody, each other or whichever unlucky schmuck is around.

Roxas plays with the others differently than she plays with Axel and Larxene and Axel doesn't know what the hell to make of that.

When they have rounds, sessions of training spars, she fights Xigbar like she's serious and she fights Demyx like he's an obnoxious younger brother that she has to indulge by not killing him.

Roxas is perfection and Axel feels the sting of irony that comes along with the fact that she doesn't fucking exist, but if she did the whole universe would be at her feet. There'd be sonnets about the way she moves and there would be epics about the ways he can conquer just about anyone's will with a few good slashes of her keyblade.

She's so perfectly balanced between dark and light, man and woman that Axel doesn't really know what to think sometimes. He can't decide whether he wants her or wants to conquer her, whether he worships her or fears her; and Hells it's both.

She inspires so many fucking feelings just with the way her skin is. It's pale dead but lustrously alive and Axel thinks his head is gonna cave in.

Sometimes, when she comes to him wanting to spar she smells like ozone. Her smile is crooked, pulled sharp like one of Larxene's knives and Axel knows exactly where she was and what she was doing and now she wants to spar him. Axel doesn't know what to make of that.

But that's the way Roxas is, everything in nothing and she's so perfectly comfortable with it that Axel wonders how bad she's gonna crack when she finds out she isn't what she thinks she is. Axel wonders how she'll react when she finds out she's not a she at all, she's half of some keyblade brat who isn't nearly so powerful, or so regal, or so delightfully wicked.

She fights. She fights with all the power of a man and all the grace of a woman and she obeys all the rules of combat, just like a knight but she's got so much cunning that she can sneak in a blow below the belt without anyone being the wiser. Cause she straddles the line between everything and nothing like it isn't even there. The universe is turned upside-down by a girl like her because it just isn't meant to be like that. Nothing can't be something like this.

She catches him in the neck with her blades, her blades which are just extensions of her arms, and he feels the razor edge cutting into his skin, but she stops. Her strong arms hold the Oblivion poised steady right next to his face and his breath is misting off the metal, barely visible in the dark lack of sheen.

Seconds go sobbing by and then suddenly she's dropped both keyblades and she's on him. Her body is pressed up tight to him and she squirms like a kitten and she bites at his collarbone and Axel really kind of yelps because he's got no idea what's going on. She's biting him and he's bleeding from the neck and he's so hard it hurts.

She says his name like he should know what she wants but he doesn't, he doesn't get this and that's a blow to his psyche; to not know what she wants when she's perfect and beautiful and wanting in his arms.

"I want you," she murmurs and Axel's blood roars, making a fucking cacophony in his ears so he can't really hear her at all, but he can feel her heartbeat, he can feel her tits pressed against him, and it makes everything clearer, clear as mud, clear as smog, not clear, it isn't clear.

Axel wants to ask about Larxene, Axel wants to ask her what is going through her head and he wants to get this but he just doesn't and she's got his hand and suddenly his fingers are pressed to warm, wet skin and he wants to know how the hell she was fighting like that, with just a coat and boots and she'd planned this!

She picks up on every word he didn't say and she smiles at him like he's stupid, which he is. He's been struck dumb and she's just so intelligent…he wants to see her get into it with Zexion because he thinks that might be kind of like sex, sex in the right way, where one isn't trying to completely devour the other in the heat of the flames…

"Yes," she whispers and Axel doesn't know what she's talking about because he's done nothing but stand here, paralyzed with want and fear. And she urges him to the floor where it's cold and the tile floors are uncomfortably hard on his back and the ceiling looms above him at what seems like millions of endlessly stretching miles.

Her hands are soft and sure on him and she's astride his hips, so close to what she wants and what he has nightmares about and what he wakes up to wet sheets to and he doesn't deserve something perfect like this because he doesn't exist. He can't make this into something perfect and everything she does is absolutely flawless because she's got it all.

He's filthy and abnormal and his mouth will not work! He can't get any of it out of his mouth and she's rocking down onto his cock like it's wonderful and pure. It can't be that way because they're nothing. But Roxas doesn't care, her will is the driving force behind her want and what she wants she has. She puts Axel's hands on her hips, urging him to do something.

"Axel, please." She asks like he's got some kind of say in this fucked up mad happening. He drives up into her because there's no way not to and he's letting out these high, needy, confused and entirely lost sounds from the back of his throat and she smiles at him like she pities him and it's so fucking amazing to her look at him like that because it makes it really clear just how pathetic he is.

He comes before her because the switch to his arousal was thrown the second he saw her and the force of his climax leaves him shaking but amounts to nothing. She's still moving and it feels so good it's almost pain and she just smiles, pretty as a picture until her thighs quiver and she arches back and her entire body just shakes.

Her breasts heave as she tries to get her breath back and she tugs him up to her, wrapping her legs around his waist and kissing until they're both lightheaded.

Axel's too confused to do anything other than what she directs and she keeps kissing him, coaxing him to do things that he would never dream of doing. Like taking her because she's not his to take. She's not available, she's fucking ideal and sacred and just not his but she moans into his mouth like this is what's right.

"Consume me," she breathes into his mouth and the fires inside of him flare until he kind of can almost grasp what she was looking for when she came here and how long she's been waiting and how much she expects.

He wants to say something witty about being a real man, but he knows that's unforgivably stupid and he knows that if he does anything so unforgivably stupid that she'll never so much as glance at him again and he doesn't want that, couldn't live with that, not that he's living, but he's gonna be selfish he's good at being selfish. He's lost many a battle for self-control and he thinks Roxas has too, but just makes her more beautiful.

Her mouth tastes like white-chocolate and the thrill of it slides down the back of Axel's throat until he knows what she's done. She's left this mark on him, this taint of faultlessness, no fault but existing but even that has to be forgiven because she's so absolutely everything. She's made him into a fucking something, even if not a somebody, because he's experienced this, her affection instead of her hunger. A gift, which Axel knows isn't that innocent at all.

She's destroyed him.

_Made me feel like…I had a heart._

* * *

**Immolation, ****Insuccation, Imprecation**

* * *

**Standard Disclaimers**


End file.
